


The End of the World

by Marsupeler



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, De-aged tenth doctor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the doctor was De-aged instead of aged by the Master? So that's what happens, and the Master abuses, rapes and breaks the little Doctor. Will Jack be able to help the Doctor through this? Or will Jack be raped too? Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young again

**Author's Note:**

> No smut or nuttin in the first few chapters.

CHAPTER 1:

The Master loomed over a bundle of clothes in the middle of the floor. A cruel smile plastered his face as he kicked the clothing. A small yelp came from the large brown coat. The clothes started to shuffled around and small laughter came from it. Martha Jones was terrified that her thoughts were about to be confirmed. Jack handed Martha his time-space jumper and gave her a look that said 'GO'.

Just before she left, two big brown doe eyes peeked from the opening of the doctor's suit. The Martha Jones went down to the surface. The two brown eyes started to get out from under the clothes. A child around 5 years old came out with a wide smile on his face. Brown unruly hair stuck up in odd ends on the cheeky young boy's head. The only thing the kid was wearing was the doctor's oversize white undershirt. It kept slipping of the scrawny boy's shoulder.

"Not what I expected, but it will do. At least he is under my control. I don't think he has any of his memories either." The Master chuckled as if it were a game show.

"What have you done to the Doctor?" Jack yelled. The boy looked at Jack and fear plastered all over his face. The kid backed up and tripped over the back of the large shirt.

"I just made him young. He should be around 5 years old and about to find out something horrific." The Master grinned. As if one cue the Doctor dropped into a crutch and clutched his head.

"It hurts." The Doctor's small voice echoed through the hovercrafts silence. "Their gone. They all can't be gone. Where are they?" The Doctor started to cry. "Where's mama" The Doctor asked. Jack felt his heart ache. This was his friend turned into a little kid, and his family was killed.

"They're dead. All of them." The Master said nonchalantly. He wanted to put the little Doctor through as much pain as he could.

"N-no they can't be." The doctor started to cry again.

"Doctor, come here." Jack said. He was getting uncomfortable with the Doctor out in the open with the Master standing so close.

"No, you're...you're wrong." The Doctor sobbed. Jack didn't care, so what if the doctor was right. Jack had to comfort his small alien friend in distress.

"It's OK. Just come here. Maybe you can make me right." Jack said. He had had a few younger siblings. He knew how to trick their small minds.

"M-k" The Doctor ran up to Jack and hugged him as much as he could. Tears flowed onto Jack's shoulder as the Doctor sobbed about his dead family.

"You OK Doctor?" Jack asked.

"I'm not the Doctor?" The not-Doctor said.

"What's your name then?" Jack mused. The Master was already gone, probably ordering his mindless slaves around.

"Theta." The Doctor muttered. Jack felt like he was stepping on eggshells. The Doctor in his right mind, and wrong mind, would never tell any one his name, but here he was spilling out his deepest secret to Jack. "It hurts, but you're nice." Doctor-Theta mumbled. Jack could tell the kid was getting tired. It probably took a lot to turn into a five year old you.

"Thanks I guess." Jack muttered. Theta crawled onto Jack's back and flung his hands around him. Then the guards came. One took Theta away and the other took Jack away.


	2. Wrongness of it all

CHAPTER 2:

Jack had died twice today. The Master must be taking his anger out on someone else. Jack didn't like the idea of that. If it wasn't him, it was the Doctor. Jack wish he had died five more times. The doctor would come sneaking in to find some comfort. He would be covered in scars and crying. No matter if the Doctor was an alien, he was still five years old.

Today was no different. The Doctor creaked open the door and tip-toed next to Jack. The Doctor flinched away for a second, but forged a head. The Doctor's face was puffy with tears and he looked a bit shaky. He looked like he had a broken arm. Or at least he was favoring that arm.

"Hey Theta." Jack glanced down at the boy from his strung up place. The Doctor-or Theta- gave a weak smile and stood up.

"He's a butt. He broke my arm and then fell down. I think he was drunk." Theta mumbled under his breath.

"It's OK kid. Come here. Let's take a look at that arm." Jack nodded his head for The Doctor to come over. The Doctor complied and walked over with a slight limp. Jack already knew that The Master had twisted the Doctor's ankle about three days ago. Even though the doctor could heal faster than humans, he still needed time.

"It's OK, Wrong. I'm fine." Theta called Jack by his nick-name. It was Jack's mistake. He had called Theta, 'The Doctor' and Theta would calpse. Theta would then get a horrible headache and complain about Jack's wrongness.

"Kid, if you were any closer." Jack winked. Just then Francine Jones came through the door. She glanced at Jack and then gave a seconds Glare at Theta. He never noticed Ms. Jones' glares at him, though Jack always does.

"It's dinner time. The Master wants The Doctor now." Francine said angrily. Jack felt bad for her. No matter how many things she hated the Doctor for, she still had to take the kid to his abuser. And she had to watch sometimes. Jack never wanted to be in that position.

"I don't wanna go." Theta said. He was behind Jack's legs, clutching to one. He burred his face into Jack's cafe.

"It will be harder if you don't come now." Francis said and she took the Doctor's hand and lead him out of Jack's make shift prison.


	3. Metal bands

CHAPTER 3:

Jack was utterly shocked when instead of a 5 year old coming in, a lanky 12 year old did. Theta angrily whipped tears away from his face and stormed in moodily. He kicked the wall and slid down it burring his face in his scrawny pale legs.

"I hate this place and I hate him." Theta's muffled screams rang through the silent room. Jack was still stunned at the difference in age. Why would the Master change the very controlling 5 year old, to an unruly teen?

"H-hey Theta?" Jack stammered.

"Hey Jack. Sorry I-I just hate him. He put this on me this morning and it's starting to hurt and itch." Theta held out his right foot and there was a metal band on it. Jack had no idea what it was, but it wasn't just jewelry.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's like a dog collar. Pretty much it shocks me if I'm not doing what he says. And then it keeps me from escaping, cause it has bounders and it also takes my pulse and hearts-beat so HE knows if I try anything." Theta was gritting his teeth and glaring mercilessly at the metal band.

"That's gotta suck." Jack released that The Doctor didn't even notice the time difference. In his mind he had played at this for 7 years.

"Yeah. You have it lucky. I wish I was just strung to the wall." Theta mumbled angrily.

"No you don't. What if you died?" Jack said.

"It would be better than this place." Theta grumbled.

"Wouldn't you regenerate?" Jack asked. He was positive the Doctor could do that.

"Nah, if I would have gone to the academy this year, but nope. I'm not a Time-Lord yet. So I can't regenerate." Theta informed Jack. Then he yelped in pain and glared at the band again. "I have to go, see yeah latter Wrong." Jack was at least pleased that the kid still had the stupid nick-name.

"Bye Theta." Jack said.


	4. Broken

CHAPTER 4:

Jack was meet with a balling 12 year old Theta, who was begging to be killed. It had been a month since the 12 year old first visited. And after the first week the Master showed restraint on Theta. Then today was when it all crashed down.

Theta was hugging Jack and crying into his shoulder begging him to let his wrongness kill him. Jack was shocked. He knew it irritated the Doctor, but he never knew it would kill him. No wonder he ran.

"P-please Jack. Please, just do it. I-I can't do this anymore." Theta cried.

"It's OK kid. Calm down. What happened?" Jack was slightly afraid to ask. What ever happened was terrible.

"H-he strapped me to the bed. and he wouldn't stop. H-he took off my clothes and then laid on me. He kept on rubbing my back and kissing my neck. F-for hours." Theta was hyperventilating. Jack wanted to beat the Master up over and over again. "A-and then h-he took off his pants and jammed his junk in my mouth. A-after that h-he laughed and fingered my butt hole. He kept it up, u-until he jammed his junk in my mouth again and he kept pumping it in and out. It was disgusting and I hated myself for letting it happen. Then he started to whip me. After that he through me my clothes and yelled at me to get out." Theta was sobbing by now.

Jack balled his hands into fists and was about to kill the Master right now. Then a few guards stormed in and grabbed Theta. They dragged him out of the room. His head was hung down in defeat as he was ripped from Jack

It wasn't until the next day that Jack saw the Doctor again. He was even more broken and defeated, but nothing escalated. Jack tried to comfort the hurt boy. He tried to give him some hope and tell him everything was going to be OK. Though Jack didn't quite believe it himself.

The next week Theta came in all bloody and struggled to fall on top of Jack. He just hung there in Jack's arms, blood dripping from his mouth as he silently cried for help. Jack held him up the best he could, but was held back by the chains. Theta's breathes were labored and short. His hearts beat in an odd way.

"Hey kid just hang in there. I have a friend, she's finding a way to get us out of this thing, k." Jack said soothingly. He hated how much pain the Doctor must be feeling. How much self loathing. Jack was glad he had gotten the Doctor to come to him that one day. If not, who knows where he would be now.

"When will they do it?" Theta said in a broken hollow voice.

"I don't know kid. Just hang in there." Jack soothed.

The next week Theta didn't come back in at all. And the next and about two months went by. Jack was feeling horrible. What had happened to the kid? Did he see no end and made one for himself? Did he find a way out of this hell hole? Jack wanted it to be the latter, but another thought crossed his mind. Did the Master have him?

It was the last thought that came true. About half of the third month in and Theta came running up to Jack. He looked older, about fifteen. He was half dressed with ratty skinny jeans and no shirt. He ran up to Jack and smashed his lips onto the Captains.


	5. I love you

CHAPTER 5:

15 year old Theta's lips were smashed into Jack's with great force. Jack was stunned. He hadn't even said hello. Theta pulled away and tears were running down his cheeks, but they were more tears of joy than tears of pain. What had happened?

"Jack I missed you sooo much. He wouldn't let me leave. He kept me pinned to the bed for years and all I could think about was you. He wouldn't stop or anything. He kept on and doing more and more. And then he would leave and leave me alone. I couldn't do it. I broke. I begged for him to stay. He wouldn't. Then he would do more. I started to like it. He would stay if I liked it. I broke Jack. And then you're name and you're face would flash though my head. And then I finally got free. And I love you." With those words Theta kissed Jack again. He hugged Jack around the neck and kissed him passionately. Tears trickled down his face as he kissed his Caption. Jack was shocked again. Could he have gone through so much that he would become gay for me? Jack thought. But as Theta slipped into unconsciousness, still limply hanging on Jack. Jack knew it was true.

Jack woke up, not hanging vertically from a wall, but chained up to a bed, right beside Theta. Theta was still unconscious, but the Master jammed something into Theta and he yelp awake. He looked at Jack and began to cry. Jack didn't care if he was here, but he knew Theta would blame himself.

"Theta, I see you found me a new toy to play with." The master cooed in Theta's ear. Theta tried to scrum away, but couldn't . His eyes kept apologizing to Jack.

Soon the Master was laying on to of Theta, buck naked. He was licking the sweat seductively off Theta's shoulder. Jack had been told about this, but watching it unfold brought the taste of bile in his mouth.

Theta cried as the Master pumped his junk in Theta's mouth then plugged his noise, so he would have to suck on his junk to be allowed to breathe. His metal band would shook him so he would jerk up at the times the Master would want. Jack tried to look away, but was tied in a certain way that he couldn't.

Then the Master went behind the poor boy. He was still in eyesight of Jack though. The Master lined Theta's butt hole with his two fingers and smiled devilishly.

"You know what I like about you Theta? You're so tight all the time. Tight and Puckered." The Master jammed both fingers into Theta's hole and spread them scissor style. Then he jammed his junk into Theta's hole. Theta thrashed around. This must have been new. Theta seemed to freaked out for it not to be new. Jack was to locked tight to do anything. The Master thrust in and out until blood came out. And then he zapped Theta and made him jerk up and down constantly, until Theta was doing it on autopilot. The master went in rhythm with the teens unintentional movements.

The master then grabbed Theta's junk and pumped all in rhythm. Theta was crying silently for this to stop. Jack needed to make this stop but didn't know how. His mouth was gagged and he was strapped to the bed in the most crazy fashion. Soon the Master yanked out, cum practically slipping out of Theta's hole. Though the Master was not done. He went back to the front and jammed his junk into Theta's mouth again. He plugged his noise and shocked Theta, making him breathe in. Theta gave one unexpected gasp and was choked by the Time lords jiz.

Then the Master flipped Theta over and started playing seductively with Theta's junk. It was disgracefully hard in a boner. The Master genitally stroked over it with his tongue. He kissed the base all the way up and then gave a quick suck, like a straw.

"Theta, you're such a slut." The Master grinned and put his whole mouth on Theta's junk, all the way to the crotch. Theta was zapped and put into motion, uncontrollably thrusting. And in an instant the Master went up and left the boy to wallow in his disgust.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm so-so sorry. You probably think I'm disgusting and a freak. It's all my fault." Theta choked through sobs. Jack acted on impulse. He kissed Theta on the cheek.

"Nah kid. It's not your fault. You're to sweet. Come here, you must be freezing." Jack released for the frst time how cold it was shirtless, but at least he had pants on. Theta scrambled over by Jack. And Jack laid slightly on top of him like a canopy. Theta snuggled into his warmth and closed his eyes.

"I love you Jack." Theta whispered before falling to sleep.


	6. Kissing frenzy

CHAPTER 6:

Theta was the Master's main focus, but he didn't totally forget about Jack. Jack went on the smoother rides though, because then the Master would switch to Theta again when thing began to heat up. Theta was always unconscious after their hours of play time. Jack didn't mind, though. He would hold Theta close and shield him away from the world.

The Master had given up on dressing them and undressing them, so they were naked 24/7. Also The Master had let them come off the bed, but that meant having a collar and leash on at all times. Jack didn't care either, as long as he could comfort Theta, then he was fine.

One day Jack was serperated from Theta. He was thrown in a totally different room. Apparently Mrs. Saxon wanted a spin on him. He had been stuck in that other room for a week straight. Then The Master got greedy again and took Jack back into his room. Theta was so depressed and broken. It hurt to see Theta lay limp on the bed naked. Though Jack was thrilled to see the kid.

Once Theta had woken, he had smashed his lips into Jack's and this time Jack melted into them. Jack didn't even realize that he himself was 15 again. Not until Theta pinned him to the ground and went on a full kissing frenzy. That wasn't really Jack's problem. He still had his memories, so he was fine.

One day the Master never came in for his hours of fun. Theta and Jack we just sitting there, when all of a sudden Theta had jumped on Jack. Jack didn't mind. It was like second nature to the kid now. Though he was more gentle and less active as the Master. Jack was kind of thankful. He had been thinking about it since forever. Though he didn't want to push the kid away. After that Theta laid on Jack's stomach and kissed him affectionately.

"When's your friend saving us?" Theta asked one day, running his fingers against Jack's hair, while sitting on his lap, laying his head in the crook of jack's neck.

"Any day now." Jack promised, he sealed it with a warm kiss on the cheek. Jack didn't know how right he was. Because at that moment Martha Jones had just killed the Master.

With the Master gone, the telklafane and the paradox machine was an easy fix. Now Martha and her family were searching the whole Hellicarier for The Doctor and Caption Jack Harkness.

"Wow, when did you guys became `15 and naked?" Martha joked as she opened the door to the Master's bedroom. At first Jack and Theta flinch away, waiting to be dragged to the bed. Theta was still uneasy at the new person, but Jack let out a laugh.

"Martha Jones. I was just talking about you." Jack said and placed a reassuring hand on Theta's shoulder. Theta looked at Martha and then at Jack.

"I-is this your friend?" Theta said in a small voice.

"Yes Theta, this is my friend." Jack got up and started over but got choked by the collar. "But first can that friend get us some clothes and a way to get out of these."


	7. The End

CHAPTER 7:

The only thing that Martha could find for them were pants. There were no shirts or shoes anywhere. They didn't seem to complain though. Martha also had trouble getting that The Doctor was now called Theta and he had none of his 'Doctor' memories.

She also noticed that he wouldn't venture to far away from the now also 15 year old Jack. They were hand in hand all the time. Though it wasn't until they stepped outside the walls that she noticed it was more than hand holding. Theta leaned in and kissed Jack full on the lips and Jack complied. Martha was defiantly shocked. What happened to them in there? She thought as she gathered up her family. Her mom saw Jack and Theta and almost choked.

"I-I thought they were dead." Francine said.

"Why would you think that?" Martha turned to her mother in complete confusion.

"They were missing for 8 months no one had seen them anywhere. We all thought the Master got ride of them." Leo said.

"What happened guys?" Martha asked. She noticed Theta was still skid-ish around people. He half hid behind Jack. He was a bit shorter and lankier, though Martha knew he was 15 also.

"Martha, this is one thing, you don't want to know." Jack squeezed The d-Theta's hand reassuringly. Though Martha's mind was already putting the pieces together.

"Come on kid. let's go home." Though before they took another step the whole ship shook like an earthquake. Martha already knew this was going to happen. The Doctor had told it to her if something like this ever happened. Not the turning into a kid, but the taking over the world. He had made a couple of plans with her and Jack before they came up here. And lucky for that.

"W-what happened?" Trisha asked.

"The world righted itself. We went back in time a year. Everything is as it was. And no one, besides us, remembers what happens." Martha explained. She knew the Doctor could have down it, better, but at that moment, the Doctor and Jack were unconscious on the ground, huddled in on each other.

Martha was losing hope, as both began to wake up and they were still 15. The Doctor woke up first. He bent down and woke Jack up, by shaking his shoulder. Martha still noticed their intertwined fingers and her hope dropped. She will never get her Doctor again, even if she didn't want to do anything else.

"Martha, Where's my TARDIS?" Martha was jerked out of her thought's when the 15 year old Doctor jabbed her in her side.

"Doctor? It's in the helicarrier." Martha said. She was so glade he remembered his TARDIS, cause that meant he remembered himself. Though he still had his hand in Jack's. Martha wandered what had happen, to make the Doctor, er, gay.

Like I even had a chance. Martha thought as she saw The Doctor hesitate in the door way, and Jack shielding him from what was inside. Martha let out an audible sigh, meant for no one to hear, but some one did.

"I don't blame him." Trisha said to her sister. "I heard what the kid did when he was let go after he was first missing for two months. He ran to Jack's cage and snogged him. I was outside the door. It was heart breaking. He told Jack everything. And then they both disappeared. Once Saxon got mad at something. A rumor broke out that Theta and Jack did it. And the Master was furious. It only took a dummy to find out what he was doing to them."

"Why aren't they adults again?" Martha asked as the TARDIS appeared off to the side.

"I couldn't say." Trisha said. They all piled in the blue box. Everyone but Martha and Jack and The Doctor, were shocked.

"I call her the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's bigger on the inside." The Doctor did his gloating routine with new comers. Then he flipped a switch and they went barreling through space to the floor and into the Jones's resedants.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I can't stay. I need to..." Martha began. She had enough. And she needed to stay with her family and get through this. She also, secretively was freaked out what happened to the Doctor and how he changed because of it.

"I know. It's OK. Stay with your family. Lead a good life I'll be OK." The Doctor said. It was genuine met with a genuine smile. Jack walked up behind the Doctor and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Martha released the Doctor was half a foot shorter than Jack.

"Bye Caption. Take it care of him" Martha waved and the TARDIS doors closed behind her.


End file.
